


《钟情法则》第三章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 41





	《钟情法则》第三章

08

离开修车厂，祝玥回家时饭菜早就收拾干净，钟嫂表情冷漠地打扫客厅，听见门响头也没抬。祝玥本想问一句还有菜吗，见状也懒得自讨没趣。  
绕过她上楼时，钟嫂忽然道：“今天你爸去喝酒了。”

祝玥脚步一顿，几乎想转身就走。可又觉得自己太没出息，挺直了脊骨走上楼，半个怯弱的眼神也没漏出来。

最近想在陆野面前表现好一点，祝玥连逃课频率都减少了，回家还得安安分分写作业，整个一校园榜上的三好学生。

他写到十点，关灯睡觉，只是心头一直萦绕着挥不去的霾。

祝玥的感觉没错，当深夜被醉酒回家的祝父拎起来拳打脚踢时，他还心想，总算来了。

祝庭远一脚把祝玥从二楼踹到一楼，祝玥砰的一声摔在木地板上。祝庭远嘴里咒骂着难听刺耳的话，脚步踉跄地追上去，尖皮鞋对着蜷成一团抱着头的祝玥踢过去，正好踢在柔软肚腹。

祝玥没忍住，吐了出来。好在他下午就没吃东西，这会儿也没什么可吐的。

他一声不吭，捱过那阵急风骤雨般的踢打，等祝庭远打累了，瘫在楼梯上动不了了，以祝玥过往挨打的经验来看，这算是结束了。

“妈的，贱货，死婊子，碍老子的眼，你怎么不干脆出车祸死掉算了？”祝庭远满身酒气，把所有的不满全部发泄在祝玥身上，骂完还不解气，站起身摇摇晃晃又给了他一脚：“烂货，破鞋，和你妈一样。”

09

地板又冷又硬，祝玥疼得浑身动不了，也不敢乱动——

听说前几天有个小孩从公园的娱乐器材上摔下来，断了两根肋骨，直直戳进肺里，还没送进医院就死了。祝玥以前没那么想活，全靠着一口日夜诅咒祝庭远暴毙身亡的气硬是挺到十七岁。

可十七岁突然有了新的念想，他喉咙里像塞了一团雾，凝结着，慢慢从不争气的眼角沁出水来。

操，红花油不知道还有没有，柠檬味的棒棒糖是他吃过最好吃的糖。

祝玥的口鼻里都是上涌的血腥气，他像条死狗一样躺着，又臭又僵，全然没了白日里的骄纵和少年意气，他在胃里点燃了一把足以燃烧黑暗的甜，心想，以后只吃陆野给的糖。

只是世界里，雪仍然黑，火仍然冷，天仍然灰。

10

“野哥，最近祝玥没来找你？”

修车厂中，大家聚在一起吃盒饭，周林忽然多嘴问了一句，陆野没答言，但明眼人谁都看出来他心情不太好。

“吃饱了？”陆野放下筷子，捏扁啤酒罐，声音冷淡地问：“昨天让你改的车想好怎么改了吗？”

周林自知触了枪口，灰溜溜地说：“还没呢。”

陆野是头儿，修车厂规模不大，但生意很好。全靠陆野一手改装技术撑起来，他以前开的那辆雅马哈经由他手改装过后，一转手卖了二十万。学校后头那小黑巷里十家网吧，有四家都是陆野的门面。

陆野赚钱厉害，可手下几个人从没看见他大手大脚地挥霍。跟了陆野比较长的周林知道一点内情，每三个月陆野就要往医院汇一笔钱，数目不小，无底洞似的。  
有一回周林帮陆野拿快递，是邮政的，牛皮信封包着一沓厚实的钱，看地址是邻市的乡下原路退回来的。

这样子的快递陆野每个月都会收到。

“预算是多少？”

周林回过神，看见陆野不知道什么时候进了改装间，他谨慎地回答：“车主说了，最高八万。”

陆野沉吟几秒，道：“改色、喷黑、包围和尾翼不做，排气头段也别折腾了，免得尾气太臭，过不了年检。换个中尾段，声浪还好听。”陆野说完了需要注意的，转身走人：“在这基础上你看着发挥，别给我丢人。”

云层又聚拢，天有些灰，周林喃喃道：“要下雨了。”

11

幸事，肋骨没断，祝玥在家躺了几天才勉强能去上学。

老师看着他只摇头，似乎也懒得管教，连家长都不想让他请了。祝玥乐得自在，踱步走回自己的座位上，他的桌椅已经从讲台旁边搬到了后门处的卫生角。对祝玥来说倒也算不上天差地别，他无所谓，书包一扔，趴着开始睡觉。

两节课上完，大课间的时候祝玥被人推醒。

起床气满格地醒来，满目怒火烧得来人一怔：“操，你他妈吃炸药了？”程清泉一屁股坐他旁边的椅子上：“几天没来，上哪儿野去了？”

程清泉家是典型的暴发户，当初城中村拆迁的一片中他家有五套房子，那年程清泉中考不幸落榜，程父托人找到祝庭远，送了几箱茅台和中华，硬是把败家子塞进了全市重点高中。

程清泉也就顺理成章认识了隔壁班中考理科小状元祝玥。

后来祝玥告诉他，他爹送的十条中华里，九条塞的大红色毛爷爷。程清泉痛心疾首，呼天抢地为那几万块钱不值当，觉得他爹还不如投资他去打游戏。

祝玥扒拉开他的爪子，揉了揉酸胀的眼眶：“有事？”

程清泉还是有点怵他，小心翼翼地问：“上次你说你找到一个可以改装摩托车的地方，是真的吗？”

祝玥清醒了一些：“你真想改？”他心思活泛起来，身上酸痛的地方也不痛了，三两下收拾好书包：“我带你去。”

12

轻车熟路找去修车场。

祝玥像条尾巴似的黏在陆野身边，跑前跑后，一会儿端水一会儿递纸，狗腿的样子让程清泉简直怀疑好友被鬼上了身。

他悄悄把祝玥拉到一边：“哥们儿，你咋回事？就算他改装很贵，也不至于你为了我卖身啊！”

祝玥看神经病似的看他：“关你屁事儿？”他瞟一眼穿着黑背心叼着烟的陆野，一昂头，那个神气的祝玥又回来了：“你没事儿了就先走吧，我再待会儿。”

程清泉不解：“你他妈待这儿干嘛？一群大老爷们。”他凑近祝玥耳边叨叨：“那个叫陆野，你瞅他那身体格，那肩背比例，我操，健身房也练不出来。”

祝玥眼神戒备地看他：“你想表达什么？”

死直男一拍大腿：“他打人肯定贼痛！”

祝玥无语地翻了个白眼，踹他一脚：“滚！”

祝玥待到天黑，陆野才有空理他。天热，他穿着一件黑色背心，勾勒出不过分精壮却很耐看的肌肉线条，下身穿一条灰彩工装裤，裤脚收进马丁靴中，干练整齐，往车堆里一扎，像是从杂志上拓下来的模特一样。

陆野向他走过来，打开一瓶冰镇的可乐汽水递给他。

褐色小气泡争先恐后地冒出来，只瞬间就盈满了拉环上方。祝玥来不及伸手去接，把脑袋凑上去小口啜饮，发出呼噜呼噜小声舔舐的声音。

陆野绷紧的面色似有松动，没撒手，看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋：“你是小狗吗？”

祝玥冲他不知悔改地笑，润红舌尖舔上他湿漉漉的手指，一卷一收，毫不浪费地将最后一滴可乐吃进嘴里。

陆野眼神黯了黯，指腹上还残留着暖和湿，他捻动指尖，轻啧一声。祝玥挑眉看他，下巴微抬：“怎么了？嫌弃我啊？”

陆野垂下手，插进裤兜：“刚修完车，手脏。”

祝玥难得词穷，低头用脚尖搓地：“哦。”他还穿着蓝白色校服，书包规矩背在身后，拿可乐的那截手腕上系着一条颜色老旧的红绳，细瘦的一圈儿，陆野觉得自己两指圈住还能留出一截。

祝玥硬生生在修车厂磨到十点整，蹭了人家两罐可乐一根冰棍还有几包土豆片。陆野一直没撵他，等祝玥看了一眼时间，掩不住惊喜地告诉他末班公交没了的时候，陆野并没有多大意外，看穿他的小伎俩似的，不咸不淡地问：“那你要怎么样？”

祝玥站在一堆零件前，装模作样地往后排那几个房间看了看：“唔……要不你挪个地儿给我睡吧？我不挑，睡沙发也行。”

他欲擒故纵玩得溜，顾野将计就计，还真就把他安置在房间里的二手破沙发上。

祝玥合衣躺在沙发上，数着窗外投进来的月光，身上的小毯子是陆野匀给他的，凑近了闻，还有一点淡淡烟草味混着成熟男性身上的味道。

“陆野，你睡了吗？”听见身后轻微的翻动身，祝玥枕在胳膊上的脑袋蹭了蹭，小动物似的睁着眼看向窗外的盛夏，好奇又蠢蠢欲动。

陆野道：“睡了。”

祝玥把下巴埋进小毯子里，只露出一双漆黑的眼，漫无边际地和他聊天：“我马上十八岁，高考想去外地的大学，学什么专业不重要……”他摸到手上的红绳：“我以后还想去日本的浅草寺求一个御守，你觉得怎么样？”

陆野双手交叠枕在脑后，展露出平阔胸肌，虽然不懂祝玥的少男心思，但觉得听他这么说话也挺好的：“想去就去。”

祝玥轻叹一口气，重复喃喃这句话：“想去就去……”他心底忽然生出一股前所未有的勇气，猛地从沙发上蹦起来，光着脚跳到陆野的床上，平时睡软床睡习惯，猛的这么一磕，差点没把他磕傻了。

“嗷！”膝盖撞到床板，痛得他嚎了一嗓子。

陆野拧开灯，皱眉看他闹什么幺蛾子：“大半夜发什么疯？”

祝玥疼过了，却痛快地笑起来：“你说得对，想去就去！等我高考完我们一起去吧？”

莽撞又异想天开的邀约，他的眉眼在廉价的白炽灯中熠熠生辉，眼睛里像落了两颗天上的星子，亮得陆野心口又烫又热。

13

程清泉觉得祝玥肯定是被人下蛊了，在第三次约他逃课去上网被拒绝之后。

“我操，你疯了吧，你丫成绩这么好还拼命学习，让不让我们这些人活了？”程清泉趴在教师的后门上，看兄弟整个人埋进题海，头悬梁锥刺股似的，那劲头简直魔怔了。

祝玥充耳不闻，掐着时间做完一套卷子才抬头看他：“你说什么？”

程清泉崩溃了：“哥们儿，你成心刺激我呢？这次模拟考我爸铁定又要拿我和你比较，我会死得非常惨的！”  
祝玥转身语重心长地拍拍他的肩：“告诉你爸，咱们仙畜有别，不可相提并论。”

程清泉欲哭无泪道：“可你老爸又不管你，你还这么拼？”

“我又不为他考试。”祝玥的脸色好似这九月的天儿，说变就变，冷得程清泉直哆嗦。

“那为了谁？”

祝玥小脸一转，半点颜色也不给他看，继续和试卷死磕：“你不用知道。”

程清泉只哀嚎郎心似铁，自己一个人在那儿瞎叨叨：“说起来最近昌鸣好像没找你麻烦了，真是稀奇。”

他天天跟屁股上长针似的坐不到下午最后一节课就翻墙跑了，自然不知道祝玥现在已经专人专骑，天天坐人家机车后座轰着引擎离校，昌鸣那短腿怎么追得上。

祝玥心不在焉道：“估计他立地成佛了吧。”

14

十月份模拟考试的成绩出来了，祝玥如愿以偿年级前五。他尾巴都快跑到天上去了，一下晚自习就跑去修车厂大声嚷嚷着找陆野。

陆野正在给一辆宝马X6改装绞牙避震，穿一件白色老头汗衫，已经到处沾满黑色机油。衣服很薄，风一吹，贴在身上显出健硕的肌肉轮廓来。  
这些时日他的短寸长了不少，不再那么乍眼，收敛了不少锋芒。

祝玥得意地把总分给他看，笑得像只狡猾的小狐狸：“诺，你跑不掉啦。”

陆野被他的语气逗笑，锋利的薄唇轻轻勾起：“前五？”

他还记得上次被那老头指着鼻子骂的场景，仿佛祝玥掉出年级前十是多么丧尽天良的事情。

“第三！”祝玥笑得明朗。说完，不等他回答，快活地甩着书包回了房间，熟门熟路，好像他才是这个修车厂的主人。

宝马X6旁边还有等待的车主，递了杆烟给陆野：“712的总分，不错啊。抵得上我手刹的半个零件了。”又问：“这是你弟弟？”

陆野年近三十一直单着，也没听他身边有过女人，所以自然不可能凭空多出个儿子来。

陆野叼着烟，那人自觉凑上去给他点。火星闪烁，他挑动眉峰，用烟嗓低笑，含糊不清地说：“家里的小朋友。”

他抽了两口，忽然道：“你明儿再来吧，我去做饭摆一桌，毕竟抵得上手刹零件。”

15

几个热菜半小时就搞定，祝玥兴致很高地嚷着要喝白酒。陆野被他缠得受不了，终于松口买来两瓶二锅头。

周林他们几个今天都放假，修车厂里还剩他们两个，显得有些空旷。

祝玥从来不知道自己竟然这样迷恋酒精，几口烧喉灼胃的白酒下去，几乎让他忘掉了痛苦和怨恨，全身轻飘飘的只剩下快乐。  
陆野不拦，慢悠悠吃菜，看他一杯接一杯，最后脸色潮红地拍下杯子，才问：“爽快了？”

醉酒后的祝玥格外灼目，他站起身来，像一只振翅的古怪飞鸟：“爽！”他看着漆黑夜空，闪烁明星，忽而破口大骂：“祝庭远，老子操你妈！”压抑良久的恨和痛全部宣泄出来，单薄的少年站在天穹之下，好似和整个世界做对。

他吼得太用力，声嘶力竭的，尾音泄露出一点哽咽委屈，又被他狠狠抹去。

陆野沉默地看着，手指蜷动，忽然有点不可名状的心疼。

祝玥骂到大脑缺氧，摇摇晃晃地站不稳，最终一屁股跌坐在陆野脚边，他顺势把脑袋枕在陆野的膝盖上，脸颊边的软肉被压得变了形：“你为什么不接住我？”

陆野的手指很凉，抚上他汗湿的鬓角：“喝多了？”

“不知道。”祝玥点头又摇头，扶着桌站起来，叫了他一声：“陆野。”

“嗯？”男人低沉的嗓子浸在酒里，引人发醉。

16

祝玥不管不顾将唇撞上去的时候，心想，就当我醉了吧。  
可唇是甜的，软的；舌尖是热的，湿的，怎么能醉呢，他一定要这将这感受记得分明。

17

意料之外的慌张，祝玥甚至没胆多在他唇上停留几秒，就胆儿小的像怂包似的逃走，把被强吻的陆野一个人扔在那儿，做贼般逃进房间。

过了会儿，陆野推门进来，冷硬的脸上没什么表情，祝玥咽了下口水，以为他要赶自己走。

陆野扔了件T恤给他，语气听不出喜怒：“去洗澡，一身臭汗。”

谜一般的发展，祝玥心里没底，洗完澡后裤子也没穿，反正那衣服长得能盖住他屁股。陆野躺在床上闭目养神，听见身边一阵细碎动静，他没睁眼，眼皮上明暗交错，有水珠从上方滴到他脸上。

祝玥身上带着沐浴露清新的味道，陆野攒动喉结，闻到一点湿。

看见他睁开眼，祝玥偷吻被抓包，倒没了尴尬，只剩破釜成舟的决心，干脆跨上床，嘴唇迅速贴着咬了上去，一个毫无章法的吻，陆野还没怎么着，祝玥先把自己弄得气息不稳。

他膝盖抵在陆野跨间，轻慢地磨，感受那鼓胀的一大包。

小狐狸临生怯意，抬头时生怕看见陆野眼中的厌恶，先发制人地说：“你不能推开我！”

陆野好笑地看着他，视线落在他被水蒸到发红的皮肤上：“凭什么？”

“我不管。”祝玥目露凶光：“否则我就……”他想了想，憋出个：“霸王硬上弓！”

18

从蝉鸣鼎沸的八月，到冷风透骨的十月，祝玥对所有夏天的印象终结在一个辛辣的二锅头的吻中。

陆野翻身将他压在身下：“谁上谁？”


End file.
